Love Story
by Fruitey
Summary: “They try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby just say yes.” Set in the 1700s, in England. She's a princess, he's a peasant. AU, AH. Angst BxE.


**Based on Love Story by Taylor Swift.**

**Just to make it clear, Bella is a princess, born into royalty, though she hates the rules and formalities included. Charlie is the King of England, Edward is a peasant. This is not a chapter, it's the prologue, where Bella reflects on her time with Edward. There will be an epilogue as well (who knows when that will be!) at the end.  
**

**Summary****: "Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes.****" Set in the 1700s, in England.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight._

**PROLOGUE.**_  
_

_Dearest Edward,_

_We were both young when I first saw you. I remember that night as clearly as it was yesterday, though it seems more like a dream to me. Do you remember how we met? My father had organized the Majestic Ball to help him raise money for the upcoming war with America. You were simply a volunteered servant, following my father's orders, checking on the rich and making sure everyone had enough to drink. You were always so determined, Edward. I tremble as I think of you, and all the memories we shared. It seems as if decades have passed, or only seconds. Time is meaningless when I think of you. I only hope that you think of me too, and that you receive this letter very soon. I hope you respond, but I know it may be too dangerous. My heart is sealed in this letter, Edward. It will forever be yours, just like we promised._

_You asked me to dance with you, though being a peasant you were risking your reputation and job. I giggle as I remember how you saved me from that vile Mike Newton, who'd asked me to dance before you came to my rescue. You handed him the platter of cheese you'd been holding, and I felt a spark, like firewater, as I twirled and laughed and tripped with you the whole night. You know more than anyone how my balancing skills were no assist that night, but somehow you guided me and I was dancing. You were quite the charmer, Edward._

_We were from two different worlds, and you were everything I'd been shielded from. But, when I was with you, none of our differences mattered. It was just you and I, and nothing else in the world existed. The happiness I felt when you'd suggested meeting again was most likely the happiest I've ever been. It's a shame, and probably my fault as well, that my father caught us in the morning, and forbid me from seeing you. That's when we had to start sneaking around. How foolish of us, it was. Even more that I didn't care, that I would readily give up the throne to be with you forever. I am truly sorry for the danger and pain I put you through, Edward. I still cannot believe how selfish I was. I bow my head in shame._

_It sickens my soul that someone would try to break a love as strong as ours. That summer after our first encounter was the best summer anyone, anywhere could've ever dreamed of. And though it included much secrecy, and pain, there was also a tremendous amount of happiness. Where you are is where my heart is, Edward. Don't ever forget how important you are to me, how I couldn't exist in a world without you. And though you may scoff at this, it's true. It always has been and it always will be._

_I hope you're well, and you've met someone who can give you all the things I couldn't dream of. Perhaps, one day, we'll meet again. I'll be waiting for that moment to come._

_The war has started, and Jacob has become general. I'm quite proud of him, though it pierces my heart to sit, night after night, in worry both for him and for you. And I know you're still bitter about him, Edward, but Jacob is a good man. __Any woman would be lucky to have him. __I know you think I chose him, and I know _you_ know that is farthest from the truth. My_ father_ chose Jacob as my husband. By then, I would've taken anyone. You were gone, and nothing else mattered. My heart had gone, too.  
_

_I miss you terribly, and the loneliness accompanying me every day is endless. I yearn to hear your voice again, or at least catch a glimpse of your face, even for a second. I miss the way your arms held me, and the way your eyes turned to butterscotch as we lay near the lake, under the sun. Believe me when I say that I love you, with all of my heart. It is now hollow, aching, settling for a man that will never equal one-millionth of yourself. No one can steal my heart—it belongs, and always will, to you._

_Please write soon. Perhaps a pigeon can carry it, though Elizabeth may be too recognizable. You've had her for quite some time. (I bet you didn't think I remembered her name!) Or maybe Emmett can send one of his bow-and-arrows to a tree, attached with a note to my balcony. That would be splendid. Tell Emmett I said hello, and Carlisle too, of course. I hope Rosalie got that job in New York City as a clothes maker. I'm sure she did—she always was talented with sewing._

_I love you. I miss you.  
_

_Forever yours,_

_Bella._

My quill was trembling as I finished the letter. My hands shook as I sealed the letter with a quick kiss, and rolled it into a scroll. Would it get to him in time? I couldn't be so sure. The sobs wracking my body flowed freely now, and I hated them. Hadn't I cried enough for today? I'd cried for myself, I'd cried for Jacob, and now I would cry for Edward. It was dreadful, this feeling of helplessness. I didn't deserve such a wonderful creature as Edward—he should be happy, no matter what it cost me. If I had never met him, he'd be so much better. Happier. Maybe his father, Carlisle, would've moved to the south and gotten a better job. After all, my existence put Edward's whole family in danger. Why did I have to inflict pain on such good people? Sometimes I truly hated myself for everything I'd caused, though Edward would kill me if he knew that. He always said he'd trade everything he had for my love. I would never allow that—I wasn't worth it, not one bit.

I sighed, wiping the tears from my eyes. I heard Alice, my servant and best friend, knock on the door to my room. I quickly left the balcony—leaving my letter on the bench—and tried to look casual sitting on my bed.

"Tea's ready, Bella. May I come in?" Her sweet voice echoed off the hallway outside. I rubbed my eyes hastily, trying to be rid of any redness. I probably just made it worse.

"Of course, Alice. You don't have to ask," I told her as she walked in, carrying a silver platter. I never understood the concept of social classes. Just because I was born into royalty, didn't mean anyone should treat me different. When Alice first became my servant, she was shocked at my lack of formalities. It took her _weeks _to get her to call me Bella—it was always "Isabella" or "Princess", and that was too formal for me. I didn't even like Miss that much. I trained her to treat me like any common person, with absolutely no exceptions. She thought my laid-back attitude meant I was an angel sent from heaven above. If only she knew.

I was surprised Alice wasn't with Jasper, a fantastic cook from Eastern Europe, right now. It was three in the afternoon, his rare time off from the kitchen. I'd discovered their "secret" relationship easily, within the first few weeks of her training—they hadn't exactly done a good job at sneaking around. I'd see Alice making googly eyes at Jasper across the room, or catch them embracing in the pantry. I kept their secret out of loyalty—after all, I knew Charlie wouldn't approve of their relationship. Plus, I knew better than anyone what Alice was going through, and the risks involved. I helped her as best I could to arrange meetings with Jasper.

"Thank you, Alice. This is wonderful," I complimented as I slurped my tea. She giggled and I made a face, causing her to laugh harder.

"Honestly, Bella, you're one for the books. Never in my nineteen years have I seen a princess act so silly as you. And you don't even let me treat you like a princess! You must've been born into the wrong family. Heck, you don't even like attention!"

I shrugged, placing the cup down. I turned away from her so she couldn't see me eyes—Alice was a little too observant when it came to me.

"Is...everything alright?" she asked after a moment. I silently cursed in my head, a very rude thing to do, even if no one heard. Father would be ashamed.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll take a nap now," I said, yawning as emphasis. Alice didn't say anything, and I didn't dare turn to read her face.

"Okay," she said after a moment. "I'll just...be in the kitchen, if you need me." I smiled as I heard this, and waved behind my back. As the door closed, I let out a sigh of relief. Finally. I closed my eyes, knowing what would come next. Just one more time, I promised myself. One more look at my past with Edward.

The flashbacks started, and I was in my happy place.


End file.
